n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seki-Reigan
Seki-Reigan: Eye of the Wagtail A Doujutsu, when the eye of the wagtail is used, the user seems to have super-human speed for as long as the jutsu is in use. This speed surpasses any other jutsu. The user moves so fast that it appears that there is more than one of them (the higher the user's level, the more of them appear.). While this may sound like the same effect as clones, it is not. The user moves so quickly that there appears to be multiples, and each of these multiples are so fast that they are nearly impossible to keep up with. Also, since the multiples are all actually the user, they all posses the same strength and agility as the user. In order for this Kekkei Genkai to be awoken in the user, one of their eyes must take damage (Yuan's left eye is scarred). The injury doesn't have to be debilitating, they don't even have to loose sight in the eye. However, the eye must remain intact. When the jutsu is used, the eye either turns black and shows a white symbol, or white and shows a black symbol. Stage One Jutsu Clan: The clan which once carried the Seki-Reigan was disbanned long ago. No one even remembers the name. The bloodline was lost, mixed in with other clans and people of the lands. Occasionally, one is born in whom the lost clan's blood runs exceptionally strong, and even then, few know what they carry, and so will never know what they must do to unlock their latent power. ________________________________ Tsubasa Susanoo ((Stage Two of The Seki-Reigan)) Unimaginable Speed, Heavenly, Partnership Name: Seki-Reigan ((Stage Two)) Tsubasa Susanoo ((The Wings Of the Storm God)) Description: Thanks to a touch by a god the Seki-Reigan is taken to a new level of possibilities with there speeds and the help of Susanoo. There eyes changes to purple from the original eyes of the Dojutsu as well they now reach mastering of the mirror images that they have often used in the past. History: The second stage of the Seki-Reigan being a mystery of itself, It comes back to ancient times of the Shinobi world to the wars of the Shinobi Clans. It appeared to one user as he was nearing death from a battle he then saw Susanoo as time slow around then completely stop as Susanoo touched the young shinobis forehead and he felt renewed as he was able to stand back as his Seki-Reigan changed to a purple eye with lines going through it. This Shinobi's name was Morigana Setsuna, the ancient master of the Seki-Rreigan users, that were under the Clan Name Morigana. With renewed strength he was able to move faster and felt the weather mold to his will as he cause destruction but the power slowly withered Setsuna's mental health as he constantly felt Susanoo there angering him and feeling the urge for battle and to go too new heights. Then the user later share the knowledge toward his clan and gave them the ability to partner with Susanoo so they too can gain the strength. They didn't expect that the god would toy with them as it drove them too insanity as it did destroying the clan from inside so they had to scatter the world. It is known that they where in a mountain at the Grass Country named Izumo where maybe some more info can be found there. Years later one of the last few heirs of Morigana Setsuna, Morigana "Nokutisu" Arekkusu. Stumbled across the ancient burial outside Grass Village the mountain Izumo there he was able to discover one of the greatest thing but the cost of most of his sanity. Areku was forced to fight his ancestors spirit Setsuna who simply toyed with the young boy, but Areku pushed on and break through the powerful god like spirit to only receive the gift to be able to gain Susanoo. They must keep a steady hold on there emotions or Susanoo might go out off control and attack them instead of help them. To achieved this stage the user must have had the Seki-Reigan for at least some time ((minimal a month)), have neared death more than once or in a dying situation as they try to protect someone they loved, Jounin as well. As well gain the knowledge of it from the original (Head) user, meaning that if they had all the previous requirements without the original telling them the secrets about this stage they will never reach it. Stage Two Abilities and Jutsu